1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an anti-rattle door assembly, and more particularly, to a vehicle door incorporating such an assembly.
2. Background of the Invention
Currently almost all vehicles that are equipped with a tailgate, e.g., sport utility, station wagon, and the like, have some kind of mechanism to stabilize the tailgate assembly in the cross car and up and down directions of the vehicle. Most commonly used systems are wedges made of plastic or rubber. Some of these systems have a built-in adjustment feature that allows a user to adjust the systems to achieve an optimal balance between closing efforts and stability. In such systems, a wedge is received in a wedge receiver which slides relative to the wedge, thus causing high frictional forces between them and contributing to high closing efforts. Any misalignment of the parts, which can occur over lifetime, e.g., door sag, can disrupt the relation of the two mating components relative to each other. This results in high operation efforts to close the door.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,937,585 discloses an anti-rattle door assembly. The assembly includes a first member on a vehicle door and a second member which is provided on a part of the vehicle defining the door. The first member includes a roller serving as a guide for directing alignment between the first member and the second member. The roller is rotatably mounted on a base plate. When the door is closed, the roller traverses along a tapered face of a recess provided within the second member so that the roller rolls up the upwardly inclined ramp, thereby lifting the vehicle door and aligning the first and second members. The roller is then received in a semi-circular recess having a diameter which is slightly larger than that of the roller. Wedge elements in cooperation with springs stabilize the position of the roller within the recess and the position of the first member with respect to the second member.